


Landing In London

by krislynrose



Series: Doppelganger Madness [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angry Spock (Star Trek), Arguing, Awkwardness, Doppelganger, Escape, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Running Away, Time Travel, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Khan escapes the Enterprise with his wife, Violet, and the two end up in London. Problem is, they traveled back in time. What happens when they stumble upon a certain couple?
Relationships: Khan Noonien Singh/Original Female Character(s), Khan/Violet, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock/Emily
Series: Doppelganger Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785169
Kudos: 4





	Landing In London

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own any of the characters in Sherlock or Star Trek, only Violet and Emily*

**Violet's hair and makeup:**

* * *

**"KHAN!! VIOLET!!"** the couple heard Spock scream from the broken-down Enterprise as they flew away in another ship, leaving San Francisco behind.

"Moron," Violet mumbled as she looked away from the window.

"I know," Khan laughed. He put the ship on auto-pilot and turned to face his beautiful wife.

"So, where are we going?" Violet asked as she wiped her makeup off. It was only her and Khan in the ship, and her husband is the only one allowed to see her without makeup on, as she liked to intimidate other people and thought her black smokey eye and dark purple lipstick were intimidating enough.

"Well, I was thinking we could head over to London, if that's ok with you," Khan said.

"London. I like the thought of that," Violet agreed.

"Ok. Just know that it will take 14 hours to get there," Khan told her. He turned off the tracker, put the ship in stealth mode, and made it invisible.

"Lovely. We've got a lot of time to kill," Violet said.

"Definitely. There's a bedroom at the back if you're up for some fun," Khan said with a wink.

"Ooh, I love where this is going," Violet said, smirking.

"Come on, love. Let's go," Khan said as he took his wife's hand and lead her to the bedroom, not bothering to close the door since it was just the two of them in the ship.

"I want you," Violet said while removing her black uniform dress and dropping it on the floor by her feet, as well as slipping off her boots and black shorts. She looked up at her sexy husband and kissed him.

Khan kissed back and slowly ran his hands down Violet's waist until they reached her ass and squeezed it gently. He removed his shoes and pulled away from Violet to strip off his shirt and pants. As they resumed kissing, they removed the rest of their clothes and got on the bed.

* * *

"Wow! That was amazing," Violet said, snuggling closer to her husband and kissing his neck softly.

"I know. I lost track after the 10th round," Khan said as he kissed his wife's forehead. "I'm gonna check how much longer we have," he added. He got up and left the room to check the navigator, not bothering to put anything on.

Violet got up and followed behind, not bothering to get dressed, and took a seat next to Khan.

"We still have 6 hours left," he told her.

"Damn! We had sex for 8 hours. That's a record!" Violet said.

"We could go for another round if you want," Khan said.

"Lovely idea. Let's do it in the shower," Violet suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Khan said as they both headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Holy shit, wow," Violet said.

"Yeah, that was brilliant," Khan said, the two of them sharing a kiss.

"I'm not even tired yet," Violet said with a wink.

"Joys of being an Augment. We could go at it for hours, and not get tired," Khan agreed.

"We have to be very careful though. Augments are extremely fertile. I took my shot the other day, so it should last me a month," Violet said.

"And we go through a lot of condoms in one day," Khan laughed.

Violet laughed along. "So true," she said. "I'm gonna do my makeup," she added as she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off.

"Alright, I'm just gonna check the navigator again," Khan said, turning the shower off and stepping out to dry himself off. He kissed Violet and playfully slapped her ass before walking out of the bathroom.

"Khan!" Violet shrieked, and she grabbed a washcloth and playfully whipped her husband's ass, causing him to laugh.

* * *

"So, we land in five minutes," Khan reminded his wife.

"Ok, we still have to find a place to stay," Violet said.

"Yeah, and hopefully there aren't too many people around, I mean we're really loud when we're having sex," Khan said with a smirk.

"Damn right we are. If they have a problem with it, oh well," Violet said as she straddled Khan's hips.

"They can just kiss our asses," Khan agreed, kissing Violet softly.

As Violet pulled away from the kiss, she looked out the window. "Oh look! I see land," she said.

* * *

***221B Baker Street***

"Sherlock, Emily, I think you guys need to see this," John told the consulting detective and forensic scientist.

"What's going on?" Sherlock asked.

"Follow me," John said. They put on their masks and gloves, then walked outside. What they saw shocked them.

"Is that a space ship of some sort?" Emily asked.

"It must be," Sherlock said.

"Whoever is in there, we should help get them out," John suggested, and the three of them carefully walked towards the ship.

The door suddenly burst open and two people walked out. A male and a female.

***John's POV***

Sherlock, Emily and I were watching as a man and a woman walk out of their space ship. Both were dressed in black clothing. Holy shit! They look exactly like Sherlock and Emily, except the man looked a bit more muscular and his hair was shorter, and the woman had longer hair, which was pin straight, black with purple streaks, and she had black eye makeup with dark purple lipstick. Are they evil clones of Sherlock and Emily? How come I don't have an evil clone? Oh, who am I kidding? I don't want an evil clone! Are they even evil? I noticed Sherlock and Emily had shocked expressions on their faces. They were speechless. I then snapped out of it and decided to talk to their counterparts.

"Good afternoon, sir, ma'am. I'm Dr. John Watson, and these are my friends, consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, and forensic scientist Emily Miller," I introduced myself and friends to the newcomers.

"My name is Khan, and this is my wife, Violet," the Sherlock-looking guy, known as Khan, introduced himself and his wife, the Emily look-alike, Violet. They both look like they want to kill us!

"Wonderful! Emily and I are dating too, maybe we could double date. In a way we're like twins, you and me, as well as your wife and my girlfriend," Sherlock said. Really, Sherlock? Now's not the time for that!

"We're looking for a place to eat. We're hungry," Violet said in a somewhat snarky tone.

"There's actually a café behind us. We'll take you in there," Emily offered.

"There aren't any flying cars here," I heard Violet whisper to Khan.

"Yeah, I noticed," I heard Khan whisper back. Flying cars? What are they talking about?

"Flying cars don't exist," Sherlock told the couple.

"Yes, they do. It's 2259," Violet said.

"Actually, it's 2020," Emily said.

"That's impossible! We traveled here from San Francisco, they had flying cars," Khan said.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but have you two been taking drugs?" I asked them.

"No, of course not! We're telling the truth!" Violet said.

"Flying cars do exist! We see them everyday," Khan added.

"Sir, ma'am, I'm going to have you two pee in these cups. We'll let you use the bathroom in our flat," Emily said, holding out two plastic drug testing cups towards the couple.

"Get that away from me!" Violet snapped, slapping the cup from Emily's hand, while Khan snatched the other cup, crushing it.

"It's important that you take the drug tests," Sherlock said in a firm voice.

"Look, lady and gentlemen, we just want to eat. We'll find somewhere else," Khan snapped.

"Most areas are closed because of the coronavirus. But this café in front of us is open. I promise you, after your drug tests, you can have lunch, my treat," I offered.

"Fine," Khan and Violet both sighed. Finally!

***3rd Person POV***

Khan and Violet finally took their drug test after arguing with Sherlock, Emily, and John, but just as John promised, he paid for their lunch. It turns out, Khan and Violet were actually telling the truth about coming from the year 2259, and they went back in time to the present, 2020.

The five of them went into the trio's flat to have their lunch.

"How can we find a way to get you back to your actual time?" John wondered.

"It's like I'm looking in the mirror, even though I'm not," Sherlock said. He and Khan were staring at each other.

"I know, right! It's crazy! Yet, cool," Emily said. She and Violet had a bit of a staring contest as well.

John looked back and forth between Sherlock and Emily, as well as Khan and Violet, and he sighed.

A strange noise was suddenly heard near the front door.


End file.
